The dynamics of retinal conformational changes and intermolecular energy transfer during the early stages of the photovisual process will be investigated by ultrafast laser absorption spectroscopy. In particular, direct information will be obtained on the rate of the transfer of energy from opsin to the chromophore. Transient dichroism will be used to obtain information on the opsin and chromophore. The time dependence of reformation of rhodopsin by light from stabilized intermediates will be measured. The formation kinetics of the first intermediates of rhodopsin will be measured in detail. A subpicosecond dye laser will be constructed and used to probe the 1/2 to 30 psec regime of the photovisual process.